Who do you like more?
by khooxp
Summary: Tala answers what the Blitzkrieg boys mean to him, after a vase broken by Kai,Bryan and Ian. Spencer isn't happy, and will punish them! Ian sneakily escapes his punishment. A one-shot,just another day in their Blitzkrieg life. Slight humor.


XP:... I'm gonna tell you at the start, since I like reviews like chocolate, REVIEW! :D ... okay, this is a one-shot about the Blitzkrieg boys, Tala's feelings about them, Spencer's vase, and all the secretive little things you might not have known. Like how Bryan watches the tv a lot xD

* * *

Tala blinked when he came in through the door with Spencer. Kai and Bryan had obviously been arguing about something, but now as they grabbed onto each other and rolled around on the floor and tried to land hits on one another, screaming unintelligible words, he didn't know what they were arguing about. Ian, who looked slightly out of breath, seemed like he was involved too, but manage to slip out. Now Kai and Bryan were too engrossed with fighting each other to notice.

"What the hell?" Tala murmured, shocked. He had only been out grocery shopping with Spencer for an hour. And now there's a war going on in the living room, with many vases and tables and chairs etc as casualties? Oh, Spencer will not like the looks of that vase... it was his favorite...

_Snap_, Tala thought, and on cue...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING? BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW! ...HOLY SHIT MY FAVORITE VASE!" Spencer cried, rushing over to his broken vase. Kai and Bryan froze abruptly, with an 'oh shit' expression on their faces. Bryan's hand was grabbing Kai's hair, while his other grabbed Kai's shirt, and Kai's hands were paused around Bryan's neck. Both had messy hair and ruffled shirts.

"Oh, Spenc, relax," Tala soothed, trying to hold Spencer back in case he cut himself on the vase or killed Kai or Bryan, who temporarily called truce to survive. They watched Spencer cautiously, in fear. Spencer could be pretty darn dangerous and rash when he was angry... especially when it involved his new passion for vases and flowers. Tala remembered that it was he who bought that vase for Spencer's birthday. "I'll get Kai,Bryan and Ian to get you a new one, alright?"

"It won't be the same!" Spencer howled. "What would you do if you lost your guitar? A new one wouldn't be same!"

Yeah, Tala's guitar was a pretty cobalt blue with pretty, detailed snowflake patterns on it. It was special to him. Tala would kill if someone damaged it. "True, Spenc, but please, just calm down right now! You know Ian gets really upset when you're angry." Spencer was usually calm, and when he suddenly got angry, it reminded Ian of unpleasant memories from his old family. It was true, Ian was hiding behind the glass door of the kitchen, staring at everything going on with a upset and hurt look.

Spencer calmed down slightly, sighing. "Oh, Ian, you can come in now. I won't do anything, I promise. Now, you guys better tell me what was going on, and expect to be punished by it."

"...Since it involved Spencer's vase, I think it's better if I decided on the punishments. Agreed?" Tala loosened his hold on Spencer, easing Spencer down onto the couch. Murmured agreements were heard. Spencer might punish them to their deaths.

"So, what happened?" Tala prodded gently.

"Nothing much, one thing just led to another," Bryan mumbled, staring at his hands.

"Kai?" Tala turned to Kai. Kai wouldn't lie to him.

"We just got angry at each other over a stupid thing and started fighting," Kai sighed.

"Ian?" Tala used a gentler tone with Ian, who was sulking.

"We were arguing about who was more important to who," Ian sighed. "Apparently everyone thought it was them." Tala raised an eyebrow, and Ian continued, "Well, we were arguing about who your best friend was after we watched this... stupid show that Bryan turned on about how two best friends were the closest and stuff."

"Well, that was stupid," Spencer sighed, before growling. "My poor vase..." Tala patted Spencer's back soothingly, trying to keep him calm.

"Your answer?" Kai asked expectantly. Tala blinked, taken aback by the question. His answer? They _expected_ an answer?

"...You guys are all important to me!" Tala blurted out his answer, but no one seemed to accept it. They wanted to know exactly where they stood amongst each other. "Sigh, fine, turn this into a bonding session."

Tala looked towards Ian, who was staring at him hopefully. "Ian, you're the youngest member of the team," Tala began, smiling slightly. "You're the most mischievous, most playful, most innocent one out of all of us. And don't argue," Tala quickly said. "You're the sweet little brother who annoys the hell out of us but also makes us laugh. To me, you're like my favorite prankster little brother, and I just want to dote on you and make you smile. I adore you, Ian. You're important to me. You're also my secret candy buddy." Tala winked

Ian nodded, accepting the answer. He smiled brightly. He knew he wasn't Tala's best friend, but to hear Tala speak of him with such an affectionate tone made him happy. Everyone seemed curious about the candy buddy comment, but Tala had started to speak again.

"Spenc," Tala turned to the whale who was seating next to him. "You're the oldest in the team. You're usually the calm one who keeps us in line. I can always depend on you to keep us out of trouble, and your perspective and knowledge to things will always solve dilemmas. I will always seek your opinion first before making important decisions which I'm not sure about. You're also the mother-hen of our group, always making sure we're okay and treating our wounds. You're also a great cook! Spencer, as much might not like to hear this, you're like a parental figure to me. You play an important part in my life, and you have great influence over me. I respect you. ...Also, you make me milk and cookies at night if I can't sleep."

Spencer smiled, ruffling Tala's hair.

"Bry-Bry," Tala grinned sweetly, even while Bryan growled at the nickname. "You're the _violent_ one, definitely." At this, Bryan growled too. "Oh, shush and let me finish. I think I'm the closest to you. I can basically do anything I want to you and you won't kill me, however much you might disagree. When I have problems, you usually know and you will be there to support me. You're protective of all of us and you show in the the form of threats and violence. I know you actually care about us a lot. If anyone dares to hurt us at all, you'll be the first with death threats and weapons. Bryan, you're like my dependable, big-bad brother and also my drinking buddy. And I love you for it! "

To show his point he practically jumped at Bryan who was seating on to floor, knocking him onto the ground, hugging him warmly. Bryan sighed, but he had a small smile on his face as he patted Tala's back and got him off.

"But, I have to say, Kai's my best friend."

Everyone groaned at this, except for Kai who was smirking in victory.

"A jackassed, egoist one, though." This wiped the smirk off Kai's face, and Tala chuckled. "Me and Kai were room mates at the abbey. We turned into friends quickly. We were polar opposites, and yet we were similar."

"You're both _evil bastards_?" Ian asked innocently, blinking.

"...I take back what I said about you being innocent," Tala deadpanned, before grinning and ruffling Ian's hair. "Well, Kai and I just had that connection, really. We always somehow knew what the other was thinking. So we secretly made evil plans to sneak out at night, to dye Boris's hair pink-"

"...So that's why his hair was pink that day..."

"Ahem. So, we hung out a lot, did a lot of evil pranks, and yeah, I guess that's why we're best friends. Kai and I have gotten into all sorts of trouble together, so I guess he's my 'Hey-let's act-cool-to-piss-off-random-people-buddy!'! Kai is like my _evil, awesome twin_!" Tala laughed. Kai smirked, pulling Tala over and hugged Tala's back to his chest with one arm, and messing up Tala's hair with another hand. "Hey! Why does everyone like messing with my hair!"

"...Sooo, the punishments?" Spencer wriggled his eyebrows.

"First, who-"

"Bryan and Kai knocked it off the table when they were struggling. I snuck out by then," Ian shrugged.

"Ah, lighter sentence for my cunning little bro. Avoiding the deepest of fights and letting everyone else involved get punished worst. So, Bryan and Kai?" Tala snickered

None of them said a word, glaring pointedly at each other.

"Guilty, I guess. Now, Bryan, what punishment would you suggest for Kai?" Tala said evilly.

"Pfft, grounded. Kai loves sneaking out to take walks and stuff at night."

"Kai, what do you suggest for Bryan then?" Tala continued.

"Heh, no more tv for him. He loves the tv so much he practically watches it the whole day," Kai snorted, taking revenge.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Kai's grounded for a week, and Bryan has no tv for a week. And no dessert for our sweet-tooth Ian today," Tala grinned. Ian pouted unhappily.

"...Tala, I love your method of punishments. Making two people who hate each other at the moment to make evil punishments that they caused themselves," Spencer laughed.

"This way they can't blame me, now, can they?" Tala shrugged innocently. Smirking at the two oblivious people who glared at each other for their punishments.

Sometimes they can be _so_ thick.

"...Sooooo, which vase?" Ian asked.

"...The pink one?" Bryan asked, grinning.

"Are you serious? The one with stupid hearts on it which write 'Love me?' ... Okay yeah, the pink one," Kai grinned back. It was revenge for the punishments they got. They realized the system of it now, and turned to blame Spencer instead for liking vases.

"Ohhhh, Spencer and Tala will not be happy," Ian sighed. Then he grinned. He didn't choose it. He wouldn't die. "Let's go back then! I get to eat sweets again today!"

So Bryan took the pink vase off the shelf, unknown of the fate that was going to meet him and Kai.

_*****Owari*****_

* * *

XP: Hope you liked it! Tell me if you do (:


End file.
